


First Years

by Faygo_and_cake



Category: RWBY
Genre: CFVY, F/M, Team CFVY - Freeform, the lack of this ships fan fics disappoint me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygo_and_cake/pseuds/Faygo_and_cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet Scarlatina is a Rabbit Faunus, because she is a faunus she has been bullied throughout her school life and has a rather shy nature and tends to fear people a bit. When she comes to Beacon Academy she realizes that maybe..just maybe. Her life will truly change, not only the year, but herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing this cause there is a lack of Yatsuhashi/Velvet Fanfics. Seriously have you seen those two it HAS to be some how cannon.

She feels the wind to her face immediately as she is launched into the air. For once she felt like she could fly. Being bullied since she first started training to become a huntress,Velvet Scarlatina flew above the trees. She felt something in her heart shouting out "freedom". Slowly her heart sank as she felt herself descend closer to the trees and eventually to the ground. She took a second to land, making sure she landed perfectly. She immediately ran from where she had landed. Her goal was to find a relic and hopefully find a partner. She thought to herself about how her Faunus nature tended to get her bullied a lot.

"Who would want to team up with you?" She thought to herself. Sure there were other faunus in her year, but she was a bunny. Prey in nature. There were others, who in nature were predators. Though sure, she was 90% human despite of a few details. She was worried. When she found a partner, would they like her? Would they bully her like the others? She truly felt afraid. So like most prey all she could do is run,hide and survive. 

She continued to run, running taking left and right turns. Eventually she stopped to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat off her brow and tried her best to get rid of her bad thoughts. 

"Its a new year Velvet. There are many from different schools who don't know you, and maybe they'll be your friend" she thought to herself. Sure she had friends from her old school. But so far they haven't really talked to her. Maybe they were just being amazed by the academy. Beacon was a really big place.

Eventually she heard noises coming from nearby. On instinct she dived for the bushes and hid. A girl wearing brown almost steampuckish who clearly had a good sense in fashion walked along with a redish brown hair and shirt guy. He was tan and had these gauntlet blade like weapon. Not to mention his lack of pupils. Was he blind? They were clearly already partners since they were walking together. Eventually they passed and Velvet stood up from where she was hiding.

She heard more footsteps and voices and decided to run instead. She recognized a voice of one of her bullies. "Please no anyone but HIM" she screamed in her thoughts. 

"HEY RABBIT EARS COME BACK HERE I SAW YOU FAIR AND SQUARE". She hears the bully shout. She tries to run faster. Her only objective to get away from HIM. Little did she notice a tall man wearing green was in front of her. She ran right into him and fell to the ground on her butt. She looked up as the tall man turned and look down. Their eyes meeting. 

The foot steps got louder as Velvet stood up to continue to run. Only to be quickly grabbed by the tall man and held against him. "Is this one of his friends??" She thought in panic. Suddenly the sounds stopped. She turned her head to see the bully, standing in fear at the tall man. The tall man had his sword out pointed at the man. He held Velvet closer to him and rubbed her back to comfort her. 

"I think you should try to find someone else to be your partner. This one is mine." The tall man says calmly but yet in a tone that was horrifying at the same time. The bully nodded and ran off. 

The tall man let go of Velvet and put his sword back on his back. He noticed her ears And then noticed her nervous expression on her face. He kinda realized he was intimidating, for his height and all. But he also knew that since she was a faunus, she probably wasn't treated as equal. He slowly reached for her. 

Velvet flinched a bit seeing the tall man reach for her. Only soon to be petted softly between her ears on her head. He stopped petting her and held his hand out*

"I'm....Yatsuhashi..I guess we're partners now.." The tall man spoke softly and kindly with a hint of nervousness. Velvet slowly reached back and took his hand. Which he held onto her hand softly and almost gentlemanly like, they shook hands to greet each other.

"Im ..Velvet. And I guess we are... We should get Going" we still have to find the relic" Velvet replied becoming less nervous within hearing and feeling how gentle the giant was. Yatsuhashi nodded and let go of her hand. And together they walked in search of a relic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm trying my best

Together they walk, Yatsuhashi the taller of the two can't stop looking at His new partner, Velvet. So far all he knew was her name, she was a faunus and that she had some type of British or Australian accent. He couldn't really choose which since she's barely spoken, which was a shame. He knew for them to work together better they would need to get to know each other better.

"Thank you" Velvet finally said Yatsuhashi jumping a bit from losing focus. "Thank you for what? We clearly had eye contact first , as far as I know he only saw you. You didn't see him right?" Yatsuhashi replied speaking in a soft matter not to startle her. "Yeah..he is someone.. I don't prefer to work with.. We don't cooperate very well..I'm glad you took me in.. I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a burden" Velvet half heartenly lied to Yatsuhashi not wanting to admit about the fact she was bullied and immediately tried to change the subject.

"Your not a burden, you are just... Fragile towards people. Don't look down on yourself. The only people who can do that is people taller then you. They HAVE to look down" Yatsuhashi replied ending it with a small joke which he had to admit brought a small chuckle out of him. He was trying his best to lighten the mood.

Suddenly Velvet stopped, Yatsuhashi looked at her with confusion stopping as well. Velvets ears twitched slightly as she looked around. Yatsuhashi decided to look around as well, Hoping he could use his height to his advantage. 

Suddenly Velvet Jumps back behind Yatsuhashi and prepares for battle. Luckily as soon as Yatsuhashi looked back he noticed the Grimm too an Ursa comes out from the trees and rawrs a mighty rawr. Velvet runs towards the Ursa as Yatsuhashi pulls his sword. Velvet jumps up and easily licks the Ursa in the face, causing it to stumble back. It runs forwards toward Velvet as Yatsuhashi swings his sword slicing it in half. The Ursa falls and slowly starts to dissolve into nothing. 

"Do you use your feet often?" Yatsuhashi asks putting his sword back.   
"Yeah I guess...I tend to use them a lot. So I guess they're strong". Velvet replies nervously hoping this wasn't some trick question. She didn't even use her own weapon.. Mainly because she forgot it in her locker. "Whatever leads you to a safe victory is good..just be careful and don't over do it" Yatsuhashi continues and starts walking again. Velvet follows behind.

They near a plain area. The building look worn out and was falling apart. Velvet slowly walked onto it as she looked around. She figured they were the relics, she looked at Yatsuhashi, who walked up behind her and looked at them to. It was just a bunch of type of cups. Tea cups, coffee mugs, half cups and more too. Velvet walked over to the coffee mug and picked it up. "let's head back" she said, Yatsuhashi nodding in agreement. They turned their backs and reentered the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cup idea was mine.. Its probably a stupid idea. But EHHHH call it foreshadowing I guess. Again let me know about typos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one I personally know reads this story. They don't need to know I write. Another chapter I have 5 chapters pre written to make sure I'm spacing this right I'm trying to go in an order that RWBY went events wise. (Festival,Dance etc etc)

Velvet puts her books away in her new dorm. She officially feels part of a team. Even though things have been silent since they were teamed up. Welcome to Team CFVY! Her and Yatsuhashi were paired with the fashionista and the no pupils guy. Apparently their names were Coco and Fox. Coco was the official leader of the group. Which seemed to make sense since she seemed more of a person to take charge. Then again it might just be the fact she might be an excellent shopper during Black Friday. 

Ever since they received their dorm, no one has spoken. There were occasional whispers exchanged between Fox and Coco, but they just left her confused. Yatsuhashi didn't seem to notice anything. And all he's done is put up a few scrolls with Japanese writing on them. Velvet considers learning Japanese to get to know her partner better. 

But she's interrupted by the sounds of whispers. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Fox and Coco whispering again. Coco looking at Velvet occasionally through her sunglasses. Velvet disregards it. "They're probably trying to figure out what to do with me". Velvet thought to herself her ears drooping slightly as she laid in bed. 

Yatsuhashi looked over at Velvet, then at the rest of his team. He walked over and stood tall, Coco and Fox immediately quieting down. "I do not wish to interrupt anything or try to take control instead of you mam, but I think it'll be best to rest for the night. We do have classes tomorrow." Yatsuhashi calmly said. He understood that Velvet probably wasn't comfortable with humans. Even more so with them being secretive around her. His only wish was to make sure everyone got along in this team. It had to be fate that they were brought together.

Coco thinks for a second then nods. "Yeah..good idea..umm.. Yatsu". Coco mumbled a bit trying to remember how to pronounce Yatsuhashi's name. 

Fox walks over to his bed and plops down from exhaustion. Coco takes the bed beside her partner and turns to face the wall. Yatsuhashi removed his armor and gear and put it aside as he crawled into bed...he considered getting a new one. He had to curl up to fit in his own bed. He lays in the bed next to Velvet and Fox. Covers himself up and passes out. The air is filled with nervousness and thoughts.

The next morning Coco awakes to Velvet putting on her uniform. Fox and Yatsuhashi still asleep. Velvet brushes her skirt in front of the mirror. She noticed Coco sitting up looking at her. She panics a bits.

"oh umm.. Good morning.. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I thought it would be a good idea to get dressed before the men woke up. To avoid any awkwardness of course." Velvet whispers loudly stuttering a few times. 

Coco nods and gets up as well. "I do have to say the uniform suits you well. I don't know if its really my style though.. But hey..uniforms are....uniforms" Coco looks down as she grabs her own uniform and kinda cringes at the uniform a bit. They had chosen a HORRIBLE fabric for this uniform. Coco slowly sets in her mind to remake her uniform with..comfortable fabrics and cloths. 

"You and Fox seem to get along very well.. If I might ask...is there a reason he didn't have pupils? I don't mean to be rude.. I'm just curious." Velvet looks away back at herself as Coco starts changing herself. Not wanting to invade others personal looks and such. "He's blind.." Coco replied after putting on her uniform. "But I've seen him in action. He's blind but he uses his disability for his other senses. He knows where things are just by his other 4 senses." 

Suddenly a pillow flies through the air and hits Coco in the head. "Will you two please SHUT UP!? I'm trying to sleep" Fox mumbles angrily and tiredly pulling the blanket over his own head. Velvet giggles a bit at the action, but quiets down and looks away when Coco looks at her with a cruel look over her giggling. 

After a second Coco grabs her purse and head out the door "See you guys in class". The door shuts and Velvet stands there. She picks up the pillow and walks over to Fox's bed. She gently lifts his head up and puts the pillow under his head. "Classes don't start for another hour... Rest as much as you can." Velvet whispers softly. Fox groans softly nodding and falls back asleep. 

Yatsuhashi while Velvet was taking care of Fox, had gotten up and grabbed his uniform. Velvet looks up at Yatsuhashi and smiles softly. "I guess I'll go to classes to. Its a good day to be early for them I guess.. See you soon". Velvet whispers softly leaving the room so the men could change as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this I'm really questioning if Fox is really blind or not. But hey! I made him blind to fit my own and others head canons, also I have a headcanon that Coco makes some of her own clothes to fit her tastes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much research over one team will barely any screen time....

Professor.... no...DOCTOR Oobleck was the teams first class of the day. He was practically EVERYWHERE. One second he's at his desk the next, right in front of certain students. It was kinda hard to pay attention in class. Then again, another class was with Professor Port, and all he did was tell stories about his hunter days. It got boring fast. It made everyone wish they were in Oobleck's class again. At least HE taught them something. 

Around lunch Velvet was the last of her team to get to the cafeteria. She grabbed her lunch and started looking for her team. They were so far the only people she was comfortable sitting with. The next moment she knew she felt a pulling sensation on her right ear and someone started to tug it. It caused her to drop her lunch and try to pull away. Which only made it worse. No one did this to her last year. Bullies would had just teased her and push her around. She never felt this before. All she could hear was laughter. She couldn't make out what others were saying. 

"Stop..Please.." Velvet pleaded softly tearing up from the pain. The laughter and taunting continued. It rung in her head and she started to cry. But then.. The grip loosened and soon was gone. Everything went quiet as Velvet whipped her tears and looked up to see Yatsuhashi holding the bully by the shirt. Yatsuhashi said nothing. His expression said everything. The Bully and his friends looked at the tall man in fear. No one dared to move.

Yatsuhashi put the boy down suddenly. He softly grabbed Velvets hand and walked her out of the cafeteria. Nothing could be heard. Everything was quiet.

When they arrived at their dorm, Yatsuhashi found his first aid kit and sat Velvet down. He slowly started to wrap her irritated ear. He and Velvet hoped it wasn't pulled to hard to strain anything. Velvets stomach rumbled a bit since she hasn't had lunch. What was left of her lunch was on her uniform a bit. An easy clean up but with how long things took. She knew she wouldn't have time to eat lunch. She would have to wait for dinner. 

Yatsuhashi petted her head softly in between the ears and stood up and pulled an apple from his pocket. Handing it to Velvet. "Eat up. Things will feel better once you have something in your stomach" Yatsuhashi said gently. Velvet nodded and took a bite from the apple. She chewed nervously. The pain in her ear started to go away slowly. It still felt irritated though. She had forgotten how sensitive her ears really were. 

"Thank you" Velvet said kindly. She finished her apple as Yatsuhashi put the first aid kit away. "Does this happen often?" Yatsuhashi looked at Velvet with concern for his partner. Velvet's ears drooped again. She looked down, afraid to answer the question. She nodded slightly. Yatsuhashi walked over again and laid a hand on the Faunus's shoulder. "Walk with me to any meal. You don't have to but it'll at least be better on your ears and I'm sure no one will mess with you much more." Yatsuhashi demanded with concern. He understood though that she might not want to do that. Velvet nodded, "I'll try" she mumbled softly. "And if you want to ever talk about it.. Please don't forget that I'm your partner. And I will listen if you want me to.." Yatsuhashi let go of her shoulder after what he said. Velvet nodded to him and stood up and brushed her uniform off. "Will you walk with me to my next class?" Velvet asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice. Yatsuhashi nodded and opened the door for his partner. They walked together, to their next class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get better....maybe in a few chapters maybe a bit later. I'm taking notes for development and eventually SHIPS


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters may seemed a bit fast paced. But I'm trying my best HONEST!

For the next following months, thing began to change. With Velvet walking with Yatsuhashi to meals now people had stopped messing with her. She enjoyed not being bugged but at the same time. She felt like a burden to Yatsuhashi, she knew that his height scared people. She felt like she was using his height to get people to leave her alone. She felt like a coward, for hiding behind someone for months. 

She had at least started becoming better friends with Coco and Fox. In fact everyone seemed to be getting along very well in the team. She had gone shopping with Coco a few times and learned a lot more about Coco. Coco's even gotten her outfits that Velvet loved to wear when they didn't have classes. Velvet and Fox also started talking more. She described things to Fox and he loved to listen. Though he could see through his other senses didn't mean he saw everything. Velvet started to become more perspective on things around her when she was with Fox. 

Coco also seemed to started to get a bit flirtatious towards Fox a bit. Occasional slaps on the butt became a norm between the two. Not to mentioned they went to do things on their own at times too. 

Yatsuhashi awoke one morning to find Velvet already gone. Usually the cafeteria served breakfast at this time. Yatsuhashi got up and immediately started dressing as fast as he could. He wished his partner wasn't in trouble. But he felt like he had to make sure.

Velvet sat at her usual spot. The rest of her team was in bed still as she knew of. So far a few pieces of food were thrown at her. She didn't seem to mind though. She knew that to face her problem she would just have to face it by herself. She ignored nicknames and occasional food. and ate her breakfast. She felt like things were going great. That was until she felt her hair being tugged. 

She ignored the best she could but eventually the force became too strong and she was practically thrown across the room. She slammed into the wall. People walked up to her while others pretended to ignore what was going on. She looked down away from the people tormenting her. 

"HEY PAY ATTENTION RABBIT GIRL I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HEAR WELL. DID SOMETHING BREAK THE STUPID EARS YOU GOT?" Someone started yelling into her ears. She didn't even know this person. Never seen them a day in her life. But suddenly they just show up and tell her off for nothing? Velvet slowly stood up, all she heard was laughing. And so she did what she knew best to do. She kicked the main person. A female that smelled of perfume and had the tone of a snob in the stomach.   
The girl went flying. Hit the complete opposite wall. Velvet since seeing her slide to the floor. "S-sorry! It was an accident I swear!" Someone stood up and ran off to tell Processed Ozpin what was going on. Velvet panicked and began to run. Someone quickly caught up to her in the halls. They grabbed her ears and yanked really hard. Velvet winced and tried to ignore the pain. The next thing she knew she was pulled into a small closet. She hit into a shelf and the door closed locking her inside.

Yatsuhashi arrived along with the rest of the team. There was a huge mess and a girl crying from whatever had happened. Velvet was no where to be seen. Processed Goodwitch stormed in shoving the team aside to get information about what had gone on. Yatsuhashi felt panicked when he noticed that Velvet was no where to be seen. 

"Fox lets help clean this mess up and get things sorted out, get some information about what had gone on too." Coco started giving orders. She knew something had happened and Velvet was highly involved in it. "Yatsu go around the school and search for Velvet, find her before anyone else does. For Velvets sake". Yatsuhashi nodded and ran out of the Cafeteria. 

Yatsuhashi started with the dorms, She usually would had ran away to their dorm if she needed to get away from anything. He walked around after failing to find her and asked other female students to search the female bathrooms. He didn't want to intrude on whatever women did in there. After getting no clue, he ran around. Finding locked doors he knew what to do. He found a custodian and asked them for the keys for certain rooms. The custodian nodded and went to a nearby closet to retrieve them. When they opened the door inside was a sobbing little Bunny faunus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im accepting headcanons that you may wanna see in later chapters. Please go ahead and state them if you'd like)) I'm working on characterizing better. Making sure I meet people standards for certain characters. (And yes I imagine the custodian like the dust shop/truck driving/noodle shop/had wallet stolen from Guy)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deciding to give 2 chapters out today to clear room for more writing. I've got like 11 chapters waiting to be uploaded and I'm still not done yet.

"I'm so sorry..I thought that I could do things by myself. I thought I could eat without having you to follow me. I thought things were over" Velvet cried into Yatsuhashi's chest. They sat on Velvets bed in their dorm. Yatsuhashi rubbed her back gently to comfort her listening to everything his partner had to say. 

"I wanted to not be a burden to you anymore and eat without having you to protect me. I feel like I'm using your height as a shield and it isn't fair to you. I can't do anything can I?! I'm always going to be stuck in a loop of being protected and it isn't fair!" Velvet continued to cry out, Yatsuhashi knew that the rest of the team would return soon with some professors as well. He knew she didn't want to have to explain everything. So he listened so he could repeat what she said. She explained everything that had gone wrong and eventually Yatsuhashi spoke. 

"This isn't your fault. I understand that you wanted to be brave. But your not a burden to me Velvet...I enjoy sitting with you everyday. I am your partner I have a right to protect you if I want to. You did your best. You'll do better next time I prom- Yatsuhashi spoke but was suddenly interrupted 

"NO! No more next times!" Velvet blurted out gripping her partners shirt tightly. "THINGS AREN'T GOING TO CHANGE EVER! I DON'T WANNA DO THAT AGAIN" she shook in fear. Yatsuhashi wrapped his arms around his partner and did his best to comfort her. "Things will get better. It just takes time...if you want we can at least take smaller approaches towards the matter." He ran his fingers through her hair softly. He let Velvet shake and cry into his chest. And waited for her to speak. Bit all she did was nod and slowly stopped shaking and crying.

She pulled away a bit and wiped her eyes. "S-sorry" Velvet apologized for crying so much. Suddenly the door flew open as Coco and Fox ran in.

"VELVET ARE YOU OK!?" Fox shouted in concern and fear. Yatsuhashi held onto Velvet as she cringed from how loud Fox had gotten. "We heard what happened" Coco said softly shoving Fox over trying to signal him to stop being so loud. " You stood up for yourself Velvet. There is nothing wrong with that. You did what you had to do. Your really brave for doing that." Coco talked to Velvet sitting next to her. "Things were explained and your not in trouble. Ozpin realized that you were defending yourself and the girl and her friends are in some deep trouble. You may need to explain a bit for your perspective, but so far your in the clear." Coco did her best to reinsure Velvet that things are going to be ok. 

"She was thrown into the Janitors closet" Yatsuhashi said suddenly. "It took me forever to find her...but I did and she's ok now" Velvet was silent during all of this watching her team talk among themselves while she sat right there in Yatsuhashi's arms. 

"You should take a nap Velvet. It'll calm your nerves down. Take the day off from classes. We'll bring you your notes and meals if you want. And after classes I'll even take you out to buy that dress you've been eyeballing for the dance." Coco made promises to Velvet. Velvet in the end nodded. She left Yatsuhashi's arms and let him get up. Yatsuhashi helped her back in bed and helped her lay down. She had taken a small beating from today with being thrown and pulled around. He tucked her in and petted the usual spot between her ears. Velvet dozed off after a few minutes. And the rest of the team left for classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I made these chapters I guess I made them to show how comforting friends can be I guess?????? I don't know I hope the readers are enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER FOR TODAY WOO!! I really enjoy writing this and I really hope people are REALLY liking it. I'm making this mainly because of the lack of fanfics for the Yatsuhashi/Velvet ship ( is there a name yet??) (( also I promise lots more shipping are coming up!)) And also for practice! I'm glad people are actually reading this!

Through out the day Velvet laid in bed and slept. She got occasional visits in between bed. Fox showed up after every class with notes. Which looked like they were written by Coco, which made sense. 

Yatsuhashi showed up during lunch. He gave Velvet meals and ate with her. He would comfort her a bit too. 

After the school day Coco showed up and grabbed Velvet to go shopping. They went everywhere, Velvet had been eyeballing a dress for the dance in about a month or so and Coco promised to get it for her. She had to admit that it was a bit tight, but with Coco's help afterwards it fit like a glove. 

After hours of shopping they returned, Fox and Yatsuhashi were doing school work still. Velvet put her new outfits away as did Coco. Yatsuhashi put his books down and stretched and laid back. 

Fox looked up from his work. He wanted a break anyways, like he had been taking for an hour or so. "I still do not understand how you do your homework by yourself Fox" Velvet looked over at Fox which he only replied. "Braille". 

Coco looked over at Fox as well. "What are you doing?" Coco looked at his book trying to give him a trick question. "I don't know I'm trying to study for Ooblecks class but none of the information I'm reading doesn't relate at all to what he taught"   
Fox answered her honestly, having a confused look on his face. "That's because this is Professed Ports textbook" Coco lightly hit Fox on the head and handed him back the textbook. Velvet giggled at the nonsense while Yatsuhashi chuckled softly.

Then a knock came to the door, Velvet looked at the door with concern, she knew who it was, she would rather not talk about today at all honestly. "Come here" Yatsuhashi whispered softly to Velvet. Velvet obeyed her partner and crawled next to him as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her a bit. Fox sat next to Yatsuhashi as well, kinda thinking he was told to come. Yatsuhashi didn't say anything and let him join. Coco walked to the door and answered it. There stood Professed Ozpin.

"Greetings Team CFVY. I understand something went on this morning, that I'm afraid I have to discuss with you." Ozpin looked at the team he noticed how close they seemed to be. Coco walked over and sat with Fox. Lightly laying a hand on his.   
"I didn't mean to hurt her..honestly I'm really sorry for her injuries." Velvet whimpered out, Yatsuhashi pulled her closer to comfort her, he knew she didn't have to talk. "That's quite alright my dear, you were being brave, you are truly learning how to be a true huntress" Ozpin reassured Velvet and did his best to talk Velvet down. Ozpin continues to observe the team.

"What I see here is a team of perfect balance, none of you seem to have anything in common personality wise, but yet...you still manage to get along and support each other. You get along despite being so different. That is what makes you strong, you take action when needed and you support each other, no matter the causes or effects." Ozpin looks down at his mug and sighs softly. "Each of you are strong in your own ways, keep working together and you may just become Beacons strongest team." Ozpin turned to leave seeing Glynda give him a stare that is easily feared. Ozpin not usually phased by her said something anyways. "Also don't let this happen again. I wouldn't want to have to fix an entire team because of an expelled student." Ozpin closed the door behind him and all was silent. 

Velvet Nuzzled Yatsuhashi's arms a bit seeking comfort and getting it when Yatsuhashi wraps his arms around her more. Coco let go of Fox's hand and faced her team. "He's right! We are all strong and we could become a better team! Its time to take action! We need to bond more!" Coco said in excitement but hiding it with determination. "And how do you suggest we do that?" Fox asked looking at Coco. ( he faced her anyways ). "Well there's a festival coming up right? We should prepare for it and bond there." Coco exclaimed with even more determination.

Velvet stood and nodded. "The festival does sound fun, I think its a good idea Coco."   
Coco nodded back. "Of course its a good idea, I came up with it." Yatsuhashi said nothing and rolled his eyes. Velvet giggled forgetting about ever being scared or sad. 

"After that is the dance, and our first mission too! We have plenty of time to bond!" Coco adjusted her shades speaking.  
"I think we have plenty of time to bond"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I was like "this sounds like something wise old Ozpin would say" but then again i could be wrong... I think "not letting it happen again" is the reason why Velvet didn't unleash hell on Cardin in the first Volume.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Veterans day and/or Pocky day enjoy this chapter! I've written so far ahead I've hit a writers block...

Yatsuhashi woke up too early, well not too early, but earlier enough to embarrass Velvet. 

Coco patted Velvets head, "I'll save us seats at breakfast, get there as fast as you can girl" Velvet nodded still putting on her uniform for today. Coco chuckled and walked out. The shutting of the door is what woke Yatsuhashi up. 

He sat up, not making a sound knowing that Fox was most likely still asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Velvet...still getting dressed. Yatsuhashi turned pink and looked away. He knew he shouldn't had seen that. He wished he could just curl up and sleep again. But not with that image in his head..he just couldn't move. 

Velvet looked up hearing a creeking of a bed, Yatsuhashi stood up and stretched. Velvet who was still buttoning her white shirt turned red and started fumbling with the buttons. "A-am I running later then usual?" Velvet asked looking for a nearby clock. "No, I apologize I woke up early, and I'm ashamed to say I saw..you" Both turned mode red then they were before. Velvet fumbling with the buttons. She hated being nervous. She was use to just dressing before Yatsuhashi and Fox woke up. She slightly Envy'd the all female teams and all male teams, who could easily ignore this. 

"Darn it" Velvet whispers softly trying to focus on her buttons. Yatsuhashi looked over from the corner of his eye and noticed she was having trouble. He stood there wondering if it was...appropriate to help. Eventually Yatsuhashi sucked it up and slowly walked over. "Here..I'm sorry but let me help" Velvet flinched when Yatsuhashi reached for her shirt, but immediately relaxed and put her hands down when Yatsuhashi slowly buttoned her up. She felt like a child again, getting help from a comforting parent. She felt both relaxed and embarrassed. 

Eventually a minute later he was done and immediately took his hands away. Looking away at the least. "T-thank you, I don't know if I should repay you or..." "OH MY GOD JUST KISS ALREADY" Velvet was interrupted by Fox, who had been listening to everything that was happening. Velvet sighed and grabbed the rest of her uniform and walked out putting the rest of it on.

Velvet joined Coco at the table Coco had reserved for them. "So let me get this straight?..Yatsuhashi accidently saw you dressing? Like a bra view??" Coco asked rubbing Velvet who was still red from the experience. Velvet nodded. "Girl, if that's gonna happen more often your going to need cuter bras." Velvet glared at Coco after that response.."s-sorry...anyways you don't need to worry, it was bound to happen with having 2 men in our dorm. One being blind, but still." Coco patted her shoulder as Yatsuhashi and Fox walked up to the table. 

Yatsuhashi sat silently and didn't look at Velvet. Coco sighed and looked at Fox. Who sat there eating. Despite not being able to see, Fox still could feel the tension between the team. Sexual or not. He just didn't care, so he continued eating. 

After ten minute Coco finally said something. "Look on I get it someone saw a bra, big whoop, it was just a bra women have them all the time, clearly people here need to talk, or we're never gonna end up bonding better. Dear god I don't care what happens, we just need this tension to go away!" The team looked at Coco.. They silently agreed that she was right. "After class we're going out, shopping, movie, I don't care! Just before today is over there will be no more awkward tension over a stupid bra, HELL WE'LL GO BRA SHOPPING IF WE HAVE TO." Coco got up from the table and left for classes. Fox got up and tried his best to follow. leaving Yatsuhashi and Velvet to sit.

"Doing something..does sound fun.." Yatsuhashi spoke silently. "She's right though. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable, and I hope it won't effect the way we are as partners." Velvet nodded in agreement. "Its ok, she said things were bound to happen anyways...we should just put this behind us and things will stay the same" Velvet stood to leave, she was determined to not be embarrassed around her teammates. Yatsuhashi stood up afterwards and petted the area between Velvets ears. The smiled at each other and headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shipping plot starts here.... I'm starting to run out of ideas since we're only so far into RWBY and I'm trying to keep the events in order of the show but...a year before...you get what I mean


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may start slowing down. But I'll update when I can..I'm only slowing down due to a small writers block.

"I don't wanna see a movie!" Fox complained to Coco as she discussed after school plans with him. "For one I can't SEE a movie. and two its almost like dates and I'm not sure if I'm ready for dating yet." Fox crossed his arms acting child like. Coco sighed, "Fine, what do YOU suggest we do?" Coco asked with annoyance. "Not go shopping for one..I can't see what you'll buy me I'm afraid I'll end up going to the dance in a clown suit." Coco giggled at his reply. "Dear god no, a clown suit will clash with your skin color, and the dance itself. I refuse to go near those polka dotted....big shoed....terrible makeup...THINGS" Coco said. Cringing at the thought of what clowns looked like. She wasn't afraid of clowns, she was afraid of their terrible clothing. 

"I now know what I'd do if I were to prank you..but since I can't see knowing me I'll end up grabbing the wrong things....or knowing you and you'll end up blowing our dorm to prices with your purse thing, what is it anyways? I know it causes destruction, but I can't see so...." Coco rolled her eyes. "You know I'm really starting to question how you ended up in beacon" Coco sighed and continued to walk along with Fox.

After class Velvet walked by herself to look for her teammates. She decided to wear a small sundress that Coco helped her picked out. It was A nice (Velvet) Red. She looked around for the meeting spot. If she remembered correctly she remembered that Coco told her near the statue in front of the school. Velvet found it, but it seemed her teammates were late. She sat on a bench nearby. And waited...and waited...and waited...And waited... 

Eventually she stood up and sighed, it seemed no one was coming. Maybe everyone forgot? It didn't seem to matter. Velvet started to walk back. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Yatsuhashi, trying to catch his breath. "S-s-sorry... I-im late" he breathed out. It seemed that he ran to get there. "Its ok..the others didn't seem like they showed up..I was..heading back to the dorm" Velvet smiled softly but sadly. She heard a beep and got out her scroll. A message from Coco reading, "Sorry we're late Fox poured grape juice over his normal outfit, then tried to wear a neon orange shirt with neon pink pants... Total fashion emergency, go on ahead we'll meet you in the park"

Velvet sighed closing her scroll. She looked at Yatsuhashi and lightly grabbed his hand. "Let's just go, they'll meet up with us later" Yatsuhashi followed. He looked down at his partner. Slowly he adjusted his hand so he could hold hers back. Velvet mumbled to herself with a bit of annoyance. Who owns neon cloths these days. She dawns on herself that she may have gone shopping with Coco too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying this so far! Some chapters may seem shorter but that's because I wanted each chapter to start and cut off at certain points.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! 10th chapter!! I'm putting 2 chapters out today!! Because I love the support I'm getting for this fix. It may not be much but you guys deserve it!

At the park Velvet took it upon herself to be a child again. She sat on the swings and swung a bit. Yatsuhashi being to big to sit on the swing set watched her. He adored her giggling and he hair flowing. He wondered if she ears were being bugged by the wind when she swings forward. 

Eventually Coco and Fox showed up. Coco had Fox carry a nice basket. Fox came up with the idea for a picnic. Food and nature was good enough for him. Velvet swung and threw herself off the swing and ran over to them. "What all are we eating?" Velvet asked excitedly. "Umm.." Fox sniffed the basket he was holding. "Ham sandwiches, cheese and crackers, tea and for desert...Red velvet cake" Fox replied. Coco looked at him surprised he could tell what it was despite not watching Coco pack. Velvet jumped up and down. "Its like a Tea Party!!" Yatsuhashi watched Velvet smile the biggest smile he's seen since he met her. 

After an hour of eating the team laid on the blanket they had set out. Laying there. Yatsuhashi laid in the middle as the other three used the gentle giant as a pillow. Fox had fallen asleep. Coco and Velvet were looking at clouds, all Yatsuhashi did was listen. "That cloud looks like a star! And that one looks like a lion!" Velvet pointed at the sky pointing out clouds. Coco made sure to see what she was seeing. "I think the loin looks like a kitten. A fuzzy one too...but that cloud" Coco pointed out a regular cloud. "THAT cloud...looks like....a cloud" Velvet laughed at Coco's joke. And looked up at Yatsuhashi. "What do you see?" Yatsuhashi realized that he wasn't paying attention to the sky much and quickly skimmed the sky for a shaped cloud. He pointed at one.

"That one. The tiny cloud. It looks like a cute bunny. It may be small but it what stands out to me. It looks gentle and if you watch it the cloud moves in a way to make it look like its falling asleep." Yatsuhashi fell silent. Velvet blushed a bit at the cloud wondering why THAT one was the one he noticed. "Your right Yatsu....it does look like a bunny" Yatsuhashi smiled softly and closed his eyes as Velvet and Coco continued to point out clouds.

They didn't get back till after dark. Fox who woke up from his nap deemed it upon himself that he wasn't tired. So he decided to study. Coco walked in and fell onto her bed and fell asleep. Velvet was laying on her bed, tired and she snuggled into her blankets. Yatsuhashi sat on his own bed. Just looking at the ceiling. Velvet looked at Yatsuhashi wondering what was on his mind. Yatsuhashi stood up suddenly. "I'm going for a small walk" he said right before leaving. Velvet sat up, wondering why he left so suddenly. She considered going after him, but her eyes drooped and she laid back down and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up. Yatsuhashi was already awake. She watched him silently. He was buttoning up his shirt. She blushed at his chest. She never figured he was so...toned.... She suddenly felt something tickle her nose, causing her to sneeze. Yatsuhashi looked at her immediately. He smiled softly. "Bless you...do you need a tissue?" Velvet nodded rubbing her nose softly. He grabbed a box of tissues and tossed them lightly to her and then continued to dress. Velvet blew her nose a bit and disguarded the tissue. And got up. Yatsuhashi looked at the bunny girl as she grabbed her uniform. "Do you need help again?" He jokenly asked. Velvet turned red and looked at him. Yatsuhashi immediately stopped chuckling seeing her embarrassed face. "I apologize...that joke wasn't exactly appropriate." Velvet looked up at her partner. 

"M-maybe not today but soon..we should get use to getting dressed around each other..we'll be rooming for the next four years..we might as well get use to it." Velvet pointed out. Yatsuhashi nodded. "Agreed, it would ease tension in this dorm" you should tell the others when they awake. For now I'll go and get breakfast. So you may comfortably get dressed." He smiled softly and walked out. Velvet rubbed her cheeks a bit. To make them stop being so red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying this fic! I'm working on getting out of my writers block. I'm currently working on my RWBY OC and. I'm debating on writing a story on her..


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SICK FIC CHAPTER! mainly wrote this chapter while while I tried to find out more about the Vytal Fesival. Hope you enjoy!

FINALLY the Vytal Festival, is where they WOULD be at of Fox and Velvet hadn't fallen sick. It was just a small cold. Fox and Velvet laid in their beds and sniffled. Coco walked back into the room where Yatsuhashi was Laying damp wet rags on their foreheads to keep their fevers down. Coco brought in water and some medicine to help them feel better. 

Velvet took the cup of water and took some pills. She snuggled into her blankets shivering. She just couldn't seem to get warm. Yatsuhashi looked at his partner with concern. Coco turned to take care of her own partner. Who could do anything since he couldn't smell and the moment having him lost 2 out of 5 of his senses. 

Yatsuhashi grabbed his blanket on his bed and placed it on Velvet. Velvet started shivering less, but she still seemed a bit cold. Yatsuhashi felt her rag and removed it to replace it with another cold one. He grabbed Fox's and replaced it as well. 

Coco sighed softly. "You two HAD to get sick today huh? We get some time off classes. And you two get a cold." "Well if doo wana go owt and go too da festabal go on adead... Me and Vebet will beh fine" Fox said with annoyance to Coco and a stuffy nose and turned away from her to rest. "Fine, me and Yatsu here can go to the festival, you two will just have to take care of yourselves" Yatsuhashi turned to his leader to protest but was suddenly dragged out of the room and to the festival. Fox sighed softly and fell asleep after a while. Velvet awaited their return. Still shivering a bit from being cold. 

A few hours later Yatsuhashi returned. He had snuck away from Coco who was meeting up with some of her old friends from the school she came from. He brought up some food for the two sick teammates to eat. He entered the room and noticed Fox snoring softly. He put the food down and checked on Fox. He seemed fine. He then turned to Velvet. She silently was asleep, shivering. Yatsuhashi sighed and decided that he should rest a bit to. Then remembering his only blanket he gave to Velvet. 

Velvet heard the door open and closed and tried to ignore it. She just wanted to rest and feel better so she could hang out and bond with her team. She heard a soft sigh and looked over to see Yatsuhashi laying on his bed. After a few minutes Velvet slowly got up and walked over. She threw both blankets over Yatsuhashi and crawled up next to him. Yatsuhashi looked at his partner. She snuggled into his side and sighed softly. She had to admit his body heat was enough to make her finally feel warm. Yatsuhashi turned to face her and slowly wrapped his arm around the faunus. He watched her sleep silently soon falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes all the fluff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter there's a character being introduced that WILL NOT RECEIVE A NAME he is here for a bit of plot and romantic struggle please bear with him.

Velvet woke up the next day tired. She felt really really warm. She was too tired to notice why she was warm. On instinct she snuggled into the warmth more. She suddenly heard and snap and a flash of light came on for a second. She sat up and saw Coco with her scroll. She looked over as Yatsuhashi sat up confused as well. Coco was snickering. "Guess who has a new wall paper~ this chick!!~" Coco practically sung teasenly. Velvet quickly hopped out of bed and began chasing Coco around the dorm. "Yatsuhashi watched Velvet change Coco for several minutes till he got up and when he had the chance grabbed the scroll and looked at the picture.

He blushed seeing them cuddled up together. He closed the scroll and handed it back to Coco. Velvet looked irritated but certainly was looking and feeling a lot better. Yatsuhashi walked over to her and felt her forehead. He sighed a bit in relief that she wasn't so warm. She might have a runny nose for a few days though. 

"Can we go to the festival now??" Asked Fox as he sat up stretching. Coco nodded "We sure can Foxy everyone get dressed and ready!" Coco practically threw her shirt off to change into something fashionable. Velvet sighed, she'd had been working the confidence to be comfortable changing around the entire team. Today is just another one of those days.

Velvet looked at a headband she had recently gotten from a nearby store. She slipped it on and it held her bunny ears back. "Are you trying to hide your heritage??" Yatsuhashi asked looking over as the human looking Faunus. "I-I rather look like this today...I don't want any conflicts with anyone today so to be safe I'll wear this..." Velvet replied shamefully she didn't want to cause anyone trouble in protecting her. Yatsuhashi sighed and walked over and adjusted the headband a bit. "As you wish" is all he said.

Outside at the festival. Boats started flowing in from other schools. Velvet looked at all the transfer students I amazement, faunus, humans and they had weapon too for most likely the tournament!" Velvet hopped up and down in excitement. Coco smirked at Velvet being a cute nerd and grabbed her arm. "Ok ok enough gazing, let's look around!!" The team followed their leader in excitement.

After several hours at the festival, Velvet...had gotten lost.. Great.... She kept questioning how she was able to lose an entire team with a 7 foot man in it. She walked around shyly. Tending to stay on the sides then in the middle of a crowd. After a while Velvet started to tear up, she was fully lost since she hasn't been around much unless someone else was with her. She felt hopeless. "Umm excuse me miss..are you lost?" Velvet heard a voice of hope. She looked up and blushed.

Yatsuhashi had been running all over the place to find his partner. He was at a lost since everyone was shorter then him and his partner was the shortest on the team. He looked almost everywhere. Eventually he stopped to catch his breath. He looked around...and there she was..talking to someone...based off the uniform he was most likely from Mistral. He felt jealousy as he watched Velvet blush and talk to him. She eventually took his hand and walked off. For once, Yatsuhashi felt TRULY at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really enjoying the positive feedback I'm receiving! Getting it makes me want to write more for all of you! Thank you for bearing with this so far!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK WOOO!!!

By the time Velvet got back, it was late. Coco and Fox had gone to bed and Yatsuhashi waited for Velvet. He needed to know his partner was ok. Velvet walked in saying goodbye to her friend. As soon she she closed the door behind her she had huge arms wrapped around her. Yatsuhashi picked her up and hugged her tight. "We were so worried about you..." Is all he could say, he didn't want to mention the guy he saw, he just wanted to hold Velvet. Hold her tight but gently. "I'm fine Yatsuhashi, I got back here and I'm ok..no one hurt me..there's no need to worry about me" 

"私たちはあなたについて本当に心配していた話し、私はあなたが私は確信してそれが再び起こることはありません、私は約束してあげる失われてしまったごめんなさいしないでください !"*** Yatsuhashi yelled out in his native language. Velvet took note that she REALLY needed to learn Japanese. She cupped her partners cheek and smiled softly. "I'm fine...you look exhausted..get some rest" Yatsuhashi nodded and put his partner down and handed her her blanket. They both curled up in their own beds and fell asleep.

Ever since that night though.. Velvet hadn't been hanging with her team. She was always hanging out with the Haven boy. Coco teased her about her new "boyfriend" which only made her blush. Fox even teased her when he could. Yatsuhashi had fallen silent. He didn't speak much. Everyday he woke up to find Velvet gone,leaving or putting on the headband. Its the headband. She's been wearing it more often. Yatsuhashi became very...suspicious over the object.

A few days before the dance Sunday, Velvet ran in as happy as she could be. "Girl. What's got you hopping?..is it that boyfriend of yours? Coco asked looking up from the shirt she was sewing up for Fox. He clearly needed better clothes. " YES! HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE AND I SAID YES AND I CANT WAIT HE'LL LOVE THE DRESS YOU HELPED ME PICKED OUT COCO! I KNOW HE WILL BECAUSE....WELL YOU PICKED IT OUT AND ALSO I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE MY FIRST KISS WHICH I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT SINCE I WAS A CHILD." Velvet went on and on. Coco and Fox somehow understanding ever word she said even though she said it rather fast. Coco got up and hugged her teammate in celebration. Yatsuhashi. However didn't look up, he was heart broken, honestly he was thinking about asking Velvet to the dance. But you snooze you lose he guessed.

"I'm glad for you Velvet,I hope this man makes you very happy." Yatsuhashi smiled softly but sadly. "Now if you excuse me..I'm going for a walk" Yatsuhashi left the room. No one said anything about him though. They just turned to Velvet and gossiped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***please don't speak we were really worried about you and I'm sorry you got lost I'll make sure it never happens again I promise! ( THAT SHOULD BE CORRECT IF GOOGLE TRANSLATE DIDNT MESS UP). 
> 
> Also I LOVE the headcannon of Yatsuhashi speaking Japanese.
> 
> (sorry if the chapter seems rushed)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the people who have commented. Its because of you guys I continue to post chapters! I love the support!

It was Saturday. The day before the dance. Velvet and Coco and Fox went out to get their hair done and to get Fox a suit. Yatsuhashi sat alone in the room. He looked around the room. He noticed the headband, he walked over and picked it up. He noticed that for a week or so Velvet hadn't left the dorm to go out without her headband. Something felt off.. And he knew he had to put a stop to it. He walked to his bed. And put the headband under his mattress..hiding it from Velvet. 

He himself, decided that it wasn't worth going to the dance, maybe he would go out into town and look around. Just spend a nice quiet evening alone, it'll be nice to get away for a small while. When he explained this to the team His teammates looked Sadden. But they understood. 

Eventually they returned. Velvet flopped in her bed and sighed. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" Velvet said happily, Yatsuhashi was saddened but couldn't help but at least smirk a bit at Velvet being happy. Coco followed Velvet and following Coco was Fox, who was carrying the bags. Poor guy. Velvet got up and helped with the bags. She grabbed what was hers. She had a small flower with her. It looked like it would match Velvet's headband. She walked over to where she put her headband. And found it gone.

"Guys....where's my headband?" Velvet spoke shyly and nervously. Coco looked over, "I don't know, I wouldn't wear it any ways girl. You've been wearing it a lot and also it doesn't match your dress." Velvet felt panic. "Are you sure? We should try the whole outfit on to see for ourselves." Velvet started scurrying around the room looking for her headband. "I don't see why its so important Velvet...." Yatsuhashi spoke softly and quietly. "Its important because it is!" Velvet spoke in panic. "What makes it so important?" Yatsuhashi asked hoping to get answers. "Look, Yatsu its really important I wear it during my date" Velvet tried to explain but was soon interrupted. "How is a silly headband important! Its like your hiding yourself from everyone but us. Ever since that...gu-" "HIS NAME IS-" Velvet interrupted Yatsuhashi but was interrupted again by Yatsuhashi raising his voice. "I DONT CARE WHAT HIS NAME IS! EVER SINCE HE SHOWED UP YOUVE BEEN DIFFERENT ITS LIKE HE DOESNT KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE! ITS LIKE YOU HAVENT TOLD HIM YET!" 

Velvet fell silent and teared up..what Yatsuhashi said was true. She felt ashamed. Yatsuhashi walked to the door, "I'm going out....don't expect me back for a while" he knew he had figured things out. He slammed the door behind him and walked out. He knew he rose his voice at Velvet. He needed some time to calm down, and maybe for her too. He felt sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is going down! I mainly wrote this fan fiction for these next few chapters..for the story...also I'm creating an arc for the mission and then may go into hiatus till Volume 3 so I can get ideas! But if anyone has any feel free to say them. I also look at headcanons!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has been preparing for this moment* (also happy half a year to my Boyfriend IF he ever finds this <3 I can't wait to throw you in a Yatsuhashi cosplay~) anyways ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

The day of the dance, Yatsuhashi hadn't come back yet. It was really worrying the team. Velvet after a few hours of despair, finally knew what she had to do. 

She eventually found her headband. Her and Coco helped each other into their dresses and Coco helped Fox into his suit. Velvet made sure to get pictures. Apparently Coco had promised to be Fox's date to the dance. Velvet couldn't help bit admire them a bit. They were cute!

They walked to the dance together, Velvet ran off from Coco and Fox to find her date. She promised herself that tonight she would tell him that she's a faunus. 

She eventually found him they greeted each other. And talked for a while, even danced. Eventually Velvet pulled him from the dance room. 

"I-i have something to show you..." She said nervously. "You ok Velvet? You can show me anything Velvet!" The boy said noticing the nervousness in the girls voice. Velvet sighed softly and slowly and nervously, removed her head band. Her ears slowly popped up. She shook them a bit then blushed. "I-i'm sorry I hid these from you... I thought that you'd treat me different is you knew about me being a faunus. But I've learned that I need to warm up to things and show who I am!" She smiled happily she felt confident. That is..until she felt a tug.

"Wow! They were right! Your one of " THEM" The boy said tugging lightly, but hard enough to cause irritation. "P-please let go, your starting to make them hurt" Velvet whimpered out. The boy looked at her, "They told me you were one of those faunus scums that are everywhere, wow you tricked me..you really got me" he said with slight anger in his voice. "I-i wasn't tricking you...honest! I was afraid to show you cause of this, now Please LET GO!" Velvet pulled back hard enough the boy let go of her ears. Her ears drooped looking at the man. "Listen here you LIAR SCUM don't talk to me, or look at me ever again, I don't need a stupid faunus in my life." The boy stated. Velvet felt shock, she teared up, she felt like she could trust someone in her life, but she was wrong, she turned quickly trying to hide her tears and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to name him Jerk Boy ( trying to censor as much as possible ) for a reason. Say good bye to him....


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lose motivation on this fan fiction..I'll probably get back on it when the RWBY HYPE starts again...but for now I'll be writing the Mission Era of the school year and then this fanfic will be on Hiatus till I learn more of the School Year at Beacon. SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER CAUSE THIS IS WHY I WROTE THIS FANFIC.

Yatsuhashi finally came home, the dance was halfway over so he figured it was safe to come back. He felt the need to apologize to Velvet for raising his voice. He walked in the hallway. As he got closer to the door he heard a slight cry, a sob? Maybe more... Yatsuhashi panicked and ran towards the door. He quickly opened it to find Velvet in her bed in tears. 

He ran over and moved her hair out of her eyes. Velvet looked like she had been crying for about 20 minutes or so. On instinct Yatsuhashi climbed onto the bed and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around the faunus and comforted her. He let her cry into his chest. 

Velvet clung to Yatsuhashi, she felt safe in his arms. And after a few minutes of crying she finally spoke. "I-i showed him m-my ears...I thought he cared about me. I was wrong Yatsu I was very wrong, he rejected me, called me scum and ditched me. I thought I finally met someone outside the team who accepted me. I felt like he loved me. But I was wrong..." Velvet sobbed out hiding her face in Yatsuhashi's chest. 

Yatsuhashi felt anger, he felt the need to crash the dance just to kind this guy and probably kill him. But instead he knew it was more important to care for Velvet. She needed someone more then she ever needed. He knew he needed to be the shoulder Velvet could cry on.

"Velvet....sometimes what you have..is all you need...sure its nice to meet others, but its hard to find others that care about you more then me...and the rest of the team." Yatsuhashi spoke softly, running his fingers through Velvets hair. "I just wished I knew how people truly felt about me, so I could avoid those who trully would or do hate me, there has to be someone out there who will love me for who I am...it just wasn't him..it leaves me wondering..who.." Velvet spoke softly looking up Yatsuhashi for wisdom.

Yatsuhashi thought for a moment. And then spoke " 私はあなたを愛して" he spoke in Japanese. He slowly pulled Velvet closer to him and kissed her softly. 

Velvet felt shock at first. Then.. Comfort. Yatsuhashi pulled his face away from hers and spoke softly. "I've been thinking about you, more then I should Velvet. Ever since I met you I felt the need to protect you and care for you. I get jealous when your with other men and I know I shouldn't feel that way for being your partner and teammate but I do... 私はあなたを愛して Velvet" 

Velvet turned pink, slowly she his her face in his chest. To her things were finally making sense. She thought about how her year was so far, how Yatsuhashi tried his best to be by her side. After a few minutes. She looked up and wrapped her arms around Yatsuhashi's neck and kissed him softly. Yatsuhashi held her close and kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP right here <3
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!~
> 
> I THINK ITS OBVIOUS WHAT HES SAYING ALSO IN JAPANESE.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on planning the Mission Arc for this fanfic. Its gonna have action and shipping, I'll make sure to stop it at a cliff hanger to make room for future updates when this goes off Hiatus. Don't worry you have several chapters to go till the hiatus starts on this! Please enjoy the chapter!

After a minute Velvet pulled away from the kiss. She looked down to avoid Yatsuhashi's gaze. Yatsuhashi looked at her. He cupped her cheek , Velvet slowly nuzzled into his hand. They didn't say anything, there was no need to say anything. They at on Velvets bed. Yatsuhashi comforted the faunus. Eventually Velvet finally said something.

"I don't think I'm going back to the dance.." Velvet spoke shyly. "I understand...you can stay here in my arms for however long you need or want to" Yatsuhashi replied. Velvet pulled away and got up. "I-i wanna put pajamas on f-first...this dress is really tight." Velvet started to figure out how to remove the dress.. Usually Coco was there to help her. Yatsuhashi noticed her struggle and walked over. "Here..let me help." He spoke softly as he stood behind her. 

Velvet nodded and lifted her hair so Yatsuhashi could unzip the dress. He slowly unzipped it, then turned to let Velvet dress in comfort. After a few minutes Yatsuhashi felt a hug from behind. He turned to face Velvet. Her ears laid back from nervousness. He reached slowly and took her hand. Velvet kept looking down. Yatsuhashi used his other hand to pet her between her two ears.

After a few minutes of just standing there,they decided to lay down, velvet curled up to Yatsuhashi as he wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back gently to comfort her. After a few minutes of this Velvet fell asleep. Yatsuhashi rested his eyes as well. 

Hours later. Coco and Fox walked in. They had enjoyed their time at the dance. The look over to see Yatsuhashi and Velvet sleeping. "They trully have something special huh Fox?." Coco whispered softly. "What?" Fox replied, too tired to sense anything. "Never mind...get some sleep and you'll know tomorrow" Coco sighed softly. Fox nodded and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. Coco soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the ships <3 so after the hiatus I'm planning a RenNora fanfic based off "Boop" but its still in progress so I'm not sure if I'll release it yet. If anyone has ideas for fanfics or short dabbles I'll write them! Just send me the idea!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if chapters start slowing down and if the chapters are shorter. I work on this when I want to and I need motivation. For now here's a chapter!!

Everyone awoke to an alarm clock. Yatsuhashi and Coco both sat up and looked at each other. Processing why they set an alarm a bit earlier then usual. Velvet sat up and looked at Yatsuhashi, who she had fallen asleep next to last night. She blushed and looked at the still blaring alarm. "THE FIRST YEAR MISSIONS ARE TODAY! AND WE'RE LATE!!" Velvet shouted out getting out of bed. 

Fox immediately woke up and started packing along with everyone else who was scurrying around the dorm. Eventually everyone was running out the dorm. Coco tried to keep her cool. But this was too important to be fashionably late for. Fox and Velvet being the fastest ran as fast as they could.

Eventually they arrived. The crowd of first years around them was large. Velvet was hopping up and down to see Professor Ozpin make a speech. Yatsuhashi noticed her small struggle and kneeled down. Velvet quickly took the hint and got on his back, Yatsuhashi stood up so him and Velvet could both see. 

After a few minutes, teams started looking for a mission to go on. Coco walked around with her teammates following. Velvet still on Yatsuhashi's back. "What should we do team? Stay in the town? Or something else?" Coco turned to her team stopping in her tracks. "I think traveling sounds fun. Gives us ideas about other places around us and traveling is just fun." Velvet replied smiling softly. Coco nodded in agreement and headed towards one that involved traveling. Coco pointed out a few Velvet always replying and adding new ideas. Eventually they choose one just a few towns away. A village. All they had to do was guard it and protect it for a week or so. The team immediately grabbed their stuff and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will become of the potential lovers?!?  
> How will the mission go!?!  
> FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever have those dreams with your favorite fictional character in it? And then it turns into a huge cock block?? Yeah I had one with Yatsuhashi last night. Yelled at a friend for entering my dreams.

Velvet looked out the window of the air craft. They were on their way to a nearby village they had to protect while the main guards were going to some conference or something no one really knew. Yatsuhashi looked over at the rabbit faunus. For the other side. He sighed softly and looked over at Fox and Coco.

"Have we even left yet?" Asked Fox, Coco face palmed and sighed. "Yes, we're been off the ground for 10 minutes" she replied. She fixed her shades and looked out the window as well. Something just felt...off about this mission.

Yatsuhashi stood up, having to duck from how tall he was. He walked over and sat next to Velvet. It took Velvet to notice Yatsuhashi in the reflection of the window. She looked up at him. "Are you ok Yatsuhashi?" She asked noticing Yatsuhashi's expression, which had soften after feeling off. He looked at the faunus with soft eyes and a small smile. "Yeah, I guess..and you?" Velvet looked back out the window. "I-i was thinking..." Velvet paused "W-would you teach me some Japanese...I really want to get to know my partner more." Yatsuhashi looked at Velvet and nodded. They weren't due at the village for a few hours. Might as well teach her a few things.

An hour or so later the ship finally landed. The doors opened and the team came out. Coco lead the way. They went to the place they would be staying. It wasn't much, but it would be their home for the next week. Nothing much. Coco grabbed a map she was supplied with when she chose this mission. Professor Goodwitch handed it to them on their way out. Coco looked at the door of the apartment like place, she opened the door and the team together walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else wants Japanese speaking Velvet? I DO I DO!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter is small but I'm motivated again and wrote like 3 chapters last night so there's that. I might put up another chapter later today if not sometime soon!

A day had passed and Coco and Fox decided to scope the area out for whatever they need protection from. Yatsuhashi and Velvet were left alone to work on supplied they would hopefully need later on. Velvet played with her box fixing up whatever was inside it. "S-stupid box" she grunted trying to focus on a screw that just wouldn't loosen. Yatsuhashi who was cleaning his sword looked at the faunus. "Do you need help? I would be glad to assist you..that is your weapon right?" Velvet nodded still focused on the box. "Yeah, but it still has some bugs in it and it keeps breaking. So its always needed repairs.. So I think I got this...thank you though" she paused for a second to look up at the tall man and smile. A tint of pink in her cheeks.

Coco stared at the forest that was right by the forest. "Looks like a small chance of Grimm here. Then again small is only a guess. This entire village is completely surrounded by trees. Who knows if there are any or many in there or not." Coco looked into the forest with concern. Fox looked over to where her voice came from. "I guess all we can do is hope for the best. Also they wouldn't send first hears on a mission with Grimm" those are usually second years and above." Fox said relaxed he walked over and smiled at Coco. She just sighed and looked back at him and smiled back. "Such a shame too. I was ready to kick some Grimm butt this week." She and Fox chuckled at that. "But still," Coco went back to her serious tone. "Don't let your guard down. Our mission is to guard the village for a week. If we let our guards down it'll only speak disaster." Fox nodded agreeing with her. And they turned around to head back to their place to check on the other half of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE ANY OF THEM!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS LIKE PROMISED!! And the next few chapter will be shipping focused! Which is probably why your reading this fic! I hope your enjoying this if your reading this!!

Coco and Fox walked in their home for the week and immediately noticed Velvet was gone. "Where's Velvet?" Coco looked around and then at Yatsuhashi. "She went to find a market, she was hungry and didn't want to take any of our current food unless you guys were here." He replied putting his sword away. Fox sat down and sighed. "Darn I'm starving too she better get back soon" he huffed irritated by his growling stomach. Coco walked over to their current food supply and threw an apple at Fox. He caught it in mid air and took a bite. "Thanks"

Velvet looked in the markets. Fruits and vegetables. Made her stomach rumble. She grabbed a few things. Maybe a salad would be nice to add to dinner or lunch sometime soon. Her teammates packed a lot of meats. She wasn't a vegetarian herself its just her faunus self letting her stomach talk. She looked at her basket and realized it was full. She hoped she would have enough money. Then again she didn't bring much. She sighed sadly as she put a few things back she new a salad could do without. Like the tomatoes, seriously why hasn't anyone TRIED tomatoes on a salad? They're fruits too right? 

She paid for what she had left and started to head back. She looked around happily waving to the residents of the village. The children smiled and complimented her ears. It made her blush, lime when Yatsuhashi confessed his love to- wait why was she thinking about this now? She disregarded it quickly and headed on. She thought about her time at beacon. How she started so shy..so...innocent. Now she feels stronger and braver! She feels..happy! 

She thought about her team, the ones who helped her through the year so far. Coco with her fashion skills. She always brought confidence to the team and its been amazing having her as a leader! And Fox! Fox thought she hadn't spent as much time with him then the others. He's still an inspiration due to his disability. Just because he was blind doesn't mean he let anything get in his way and he's a great fighter! He's different just like she is! 

And Yatsuhashi....he's been there...since the beginning, protected her when she needed it most...made her crave to be better...he makes her smile and he's taken care of her the most. He's caring and gentle, a perfect teamate...Yatsuhashi.....Yatsuhashi...Yatsu-...

Velvet stood at her front door, her face redder then ever..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blushing Velvet is so cute in my mind. I'm writing so much! There will be more chapters soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC FOR A BIT IM SO SORRY ANYWAYS HAPPY NEW YEARS FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT TODAY!!

Yatsuhashi looked out the window to check to see of he could see Velvet. He looked shocked seeing her at the door her face red. He ran to the door and..calmed down. She made it home safe, he shouldn't be so worried about this. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Velvet heard the door open. A huge shadow looming over her. She looked up at Yatsuhashi. Who smiled softly seeing that she looked fine. He got distracted by her cuteness, the way her ears perked up when she noticed him.

He was pulled away from his trance like state where he heard something hit the ground. The next thing he knew Velvet had her arms wrapped around the tall mans waist. Her ears fell back and she snuggled her face into him. Yatsuhashi looked at his teammates. Coco was telling Fox what was happening, both of them smiling. Yatsuhashi looked back and rubbed the faunus's back gently. She pulled back. "C-can I talk to you please? J-just for a bit.." She asked suddenly looking up at him with confidence. He simply smiled and nodded.

Yatsuhashi picked up the basket and foods and gave them to Coco. He then went back to Velvet and they left so they could have a talk. Yatsuhashi also figured he could check the village out like the others had. "Thank you..." Velvet spoke suddenly. Yatsuhashi looking down at his teammate with confusion. "For what exactly?" He asked smiling softly. "EVERYTHING! F-for letting me be your partner! For accepting me being a faunus, getting rid of bullied for me and....loving me when no else did." Velvet spoke the last part she spoke softly turning pink. She remembered the confession he made, though it wasn't the right time, it still made her feel better. "But the rest of the team loves you Velvet...we value you as a member of our team and nothing will ever change that. We have all been there for you.. I am your teammate and I care about you..everyone does Velvet...do you not realize that?" Yatsuhashi spoke kinda misunderstanding what she was saying since he was also focused on the Village. "I mean...you care about me more..then I expected you too..more then the others.. You told me yourself...I know you spoke Japanese to say it but I'm not dumb to what you said and ment...and I think..I really care about you too..I'm not sure of my true feelings yet...but I still want to know if what you said and did ment something to you...or if it was just an attempt to make me feel better...I want to know how you feel..In English." 

Yatsuhashi stopped in his tracks. He looked at the Faunus with shock. She was so sudden and confident with her request. He looked down at her and cupped his hand against her cheek. She looked down and leaned into the touch. He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me..was it worth the wait???
> 
> ALSO IM STARTING A RWBY AND TEN LITTLE ROOSTERS CROSS OVER ITLL FEATURE VOLUME 1 CHARACTERA AND ILL BE POSTING THE (BETA) POEM FOR IT WITH A LIST OF CURRENT CHARACTERS IF ANYONE WANTS TO GUESS WHO WILL DIE WHEN! THE FIC WILL OFFICALLY START WHEN I PUT THIS FIC ON HIATUS.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written the final chapters till the hiatus! I'll be sure to update them soon but the Hiatus will start officially at the end of January! I hope you will be willing to wait and I'm even writing a new fic for the wait.

Yatsuhashi pulled away from the faunus who he had just kissed. He kept his hand against her cheek. His thumb brushing against her cheek several times as her face turned red. He looked down at her. His smile gentle. His eyes looked at her and spoke of safety and warmth. "I sure do hope that answers your question Velvet...i cannot tell you what I think...no words can describe it. All I can say is...I Love You Velvet." 

Velvet opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a few of the children in the village. They gazed upon the two. "Wow your so tall mister! Are you related to trees?" "I love your bunny ears they're really cute!" "Are you tall of is she just short?" "I wanna be like you guys some day hunters and huntresses are awesome?" "You two look like a couple..are you two going to get married?" Yatsuhashi who had knelt down to listen to the children loomed at the girl who spoke the final question. He smiled and looked over at Velvet who was surrounded by children complementing her ears and her outfit and how cute she was. 

"To tell you the truth.." Yatsuhashi spoke softly to the girl."it would a dream come true...to marry an amazing and cute girl like Velvet...I feel connected to her like I have never felt before.. I protect her and care for her..I love her and I would love to marry her..but that is only if she loves me back.. I am unaware of her feelings at the moment " The girl smiled and clapped her hands happily and ran off. Yatsuhashi stood again and looked at Velvet.

After the children went away Velvet looked over at Yatsuhashi. He was distracted by watching the children run home before dark. He smiled softly. Velvet looked away and turned back to head back to where they were staying. It took a second to realize Velvet was walking and he rushed to catch up. He slowed down to meet her pace as she looked at the houses in the village. How everyone was with their families were smiling and happy. She couldn't help but smile at them. 

She was so distracted she barely noticed when she felt something warm slowly wrap around her hand. She looked down to notice Yatsuhashi holding her hand. "I have to make sure we both make it back safe and sound this is an efficient way to make sure we don't lose each other." Velvet giggled at Yatsuhashi's excuse to hold her hand and she pulled hers away. Only to reach back so they could hold each others hands. "Yeah it does make me feel safer..." Velvet spoke softly. To Yatsuhashi though he felt like he offended her when she spoke softly. "I-i mean you are strong and a great f-fighter i-its just t-that 私がどんなあなたを守るんしたいと私は、これはII意味する手を握って、私の腕の中であなたの安全を確認してくださいするための良い方法だと思います！ 私は意味" Yatsuhashi spoke in Japanese out of nervousness. Velvet giggles and used her strength the best she could to pull him down and kiss his cheek. Which silenced the tall and nervous giant. "I don't understand everything you said..other then Protect, Arms and Hand...you haven't taught me a lot yet but, you should calm down. I'm fine with this. Just how it is" Velvet spoke calming the giant down. "I-i may not fully know my feelings for you yet, but I care enough about you to let you hold my hand Yatsuhashi...we're teammates and you want to protect me, just like I want to protect you." Yatsuhashi looked at the ground and sighed before smiling. He smile said everything and Velvet couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are enjoying my fic! It makes me happy getting notifications about comments and stuff! Thanks for the support!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys I hope everyone likes it!

The team awoke the next morning bright and early. They ate together and prepared together. Today Coco and Fox were going to hatch a plan they had come up with last night. They headed out together and soon got to the middle of the village. Coco turned to her team and spoke with confidence. "Ok team! We are going to split up to check the village, Me and Yatsuhashi will check the North, Fox and Velvet the South..LETS GO!" Yatsuhashi admitted to himself he was a bit upset that he wouldn't be by Velvets side. But it was just checking the village for danger which so far hadn't occurred so he hoped she would be ok.

The team split up. Coco walked with Yatsuhashi and after a while stopped in her tracks and looked right up at the tall man. "YOU!" Yatsuhashi jumped a bit at the sudden shout. "You and Velvet, what's your guys deal? Are you....together together?? Long term friends with a romantic interest that may or may not be one sided with the question of the others feelings? Or is this just new?" Yatsuhashi turned pink when his leader asked him that question. "I-ts new..but you are also right about the other one..I have told Velvet of my feelings for her but not even herself is aware of how she feels, all I can hope for is to hope she likes me as much as I like her. If she doesn't I can do nothing else but respect her feelings and hope to forget mine" Coco listen to Yatsuhashi's claim, interested and intrigued. "There's no shame in liking someone Yatsu..I hope you know that. And as a leader I feel the need to help my teammates. Yatsuhashi sighed softly. " I do not need help, I cannot have you Fox or even myself manipulate Velvet into loving me like I do her. It is just something she has to decide for herself." Coco sighed at Yatsuhashi and nodded. "Understood"

"Ok so Coco is bribing me with like 10 bucks to ask you and you and Yatsuhashi" Fox spoke holding onto Velvets shoulder for guidence as Velvet walked. "SHE WHAT!?" Velvet shouted out loud. The village people looked at her. Her ears folded back and she scurried with Fox to a nearby ally to talk. "I-its complicated! Me and him became partners and he protects me and cares for everyone especially me and he's even confessed his love to me and I think he's expecting to know how I feel..but I DONT KNOW THEM! I care about him but I'm and Faunus and he's human! But he's been there for me this entire year and I feel safe around him, but I like him as a friend and I can't help to wonder if its more then a friendship thing I'm feeling and I'm just so confused Fox..." Velvet mumbled on and on about her being confused. Fox listened to every word. "I can't help you myself, Coco is the only one I have had the closest thing to a relationship and its more platonic then anything. Im kinda confused myself. But the Faunus and Human thing. Don't let that get in your mind. He cares about you as YOU. He doesn't care about race or anything. He loves your personality and he feels a need to protect you. Faunus and Humans can be together...some people just don't understand. And it'll happen... Let your heart decide Velvet...its up to you to decide." Velvet nodded and smiled. "Thank you Fox" 

Fox opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of screams and growls. Fox and Velvet ran out the ally way to find people running away from a group of Grimm. Ursas and Beowolves mainly. But there were still many. Fox felt for his scroll in his pocket and immediately got ahold of Coco. "We need you in the South PRONTO ASAP, We have Grimm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh its cold here, please make it go away))


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS SO IM DOING IT NOW!!!

Yatsuhashi hearing Fox on the phone immediately thought of Velvet. He knew she was strong but she was still so small. Coco hung up and they nodded to each other and ran towards where Velvet and Fox were.

Fox sliced and punched at Ursa's His senses sensed them from many directions. There weren't too many Grimm but enough to cause panic. Then again just one Grimm could cause panic in a village. Velvet ran over and kicked a Grimm across the face. She jumped up and dodge an Ursa's attack. She spun and kicked it again. This time being hit and sent back, she luckily landed and skidded on her feet. Fox ran back a bit to catch his breath. 

Velvet reached for her box and ran forward she was about to activate what was inside but was hit by an Ursa. She flew back and the box hit the ground shattering into pieces. "MY BOX!!!" she shouted in shock and sadness. She was distracted by her weapon breaking she didn't notice the Ursa swinging to attack. She looked at and closed her eyes for impact. But all there was, was a shadow and a loud shout. 

Velvet opened her eyes to see Yatsuhashi Laying above her. The Ursa clawing his back. She laid in shock as Yatsuhashi held his tears in. He wanted to protect Velvet. Fox ran over and hit the Ursa with both fists. The Ursa flew back and blew up. The pines from it shot around one hitting Yatsuhashi in the back. Not in him enough to kill him. But it was enough to make him pass out. Velvet teared up sitting up and holding Yatsuhashi's head. Coco now furious walked up to them and activated her purse. She got into position and started shooting. Eventually the battle was over. 

"SOMEBODY GET HELP!" Velvet shouted out in tears. People ran up to the team to help carry Yatsuhashi back to their place till help arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll update again soon the new fics first chapter is ALMOST DONE.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter till this fic goes on Hiatus! The fic will start again around or after RWBY Volume 3!!! But for now enjoy this chapter and next week I'll update the final chapter!

Yatsuhashi awoke to Velvet still in tears. He was laying on his stomach as she worked on stopping the bleeding. Her tears couldn't help her concentrate. But she kept working. Yatsuhashi noticed the spike on the counter. It was red completely covered in blood. His sight was fuzzy. Coco was the first to notice he was awake.

"We're leaving soon Yatsu...Beacon is sending medical help and we're leaving the mission. They didn't expect there to be Grimm and they'll be sending a higher up classmen team in our place." Coco sighed trying to keep her cool, it was hard though. Watching her teammate bleed while the other one cried while giving medical care. It broke her heart.

Velvet looked at Yatsuhashi and noticed him looking at her. His arm slowly reached up and cupped her cheek. "D-don't cry...your more beautiful when you aren't crying." He said before Velvet held his hand. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing as he closed his eyes again passing out. She put his hand down and continued with cleaning the blood. 

Five minutes later. A ship landed men ran in and put Yatsuhashi on a carrier. The team boarded and the ship lifted up and headed home to Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry things will end well don't cry its just a little blood...ok not a little but he'll live


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the news through out the week about Monty plus con I haven't had time to update this fic. Well here's the final chapter before the hiatus. Depending on the fate of the show will decide the fate of this fic...but right now the show shouldnt be the worst of our worries. More at the end of the chapter.

Yatsuhashi woke up. It was a hospital it seemed he was in. He sat up and winced in pain. He looked at his surroundings only to find Velvet in a chair next to the bed asleep. The rest of the team had gone out to tell Professer Ozpin what had happened and that Yatsuhashi wasn't dead. 

Yatsuhashi looked at Velvet and noticed that she looked like she hasn't stopped crying til she fell asleep. He reached over slowly and rubbed some wet tears off her face. She felt the warmth and awoke. Her eyes widening at the sight of Yatsuhashi being awake and she got up and hopped onto the bed. Clinging to the front of Yatsuhashi crying. 

Yatsuhashi rubbed her back gently. "Hey...I'm ok..please don't cry..everything is o-" he was interrupted when Velvet wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was hesitant but soon wrapped his arms around her to kiss her back. Soon she pulled away. "You didn't have to protect me..its all my fault. If I hadn't been to idiotic my weapon wouldn't had broke and you wouldn't had nearly died. I'm sorry...I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me-" Yatsuhashi hushed her with another kiss. "None of this is your fault...don't blame yourself for my actions."  
Velvet teared up again and Yatsuhashi puller her close and hugged her. He didn't want to let go. He simply just held on.

An half an hour later the door opened and Coco, Fox and Professer Ozpin walked in.  
"I'm glad your ok" spoke Ozpin. Putting his cup down. Us at Beacon are deeply sorry for your injuries. For your bravery and for the team defeating the grimm and protecting the village. You and your team will be receiving a passing grade for the mission. We will also give you and your team a week off for recovery. Please take the break off school and rest well my good sir. I wish you and your team luck." Yatsuhashi simply nodded and Ozpin left. 

Coco walked over "Are you ok Yatsu??" She asked concerned. Fox followed and faced the direction he heard his teammates. "Yes I am fine, I'll be sure to recover quickly and everything will be ok." Yatsuhashi replied. He looked down at the faunus who had cried herself to sleep. He smiled softly and petted the area in between her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty as we all know has passed away...he was a great man who inspired many and I think the entire RT fandom has felt a huge loss.. Good bye Monty we will miss you and you will always be in Our hearts. <3
> 
>  
> 
> With the fic it hasn't been decided what will happen to RWBY. please do not ask the RT members what will happen to the show. They are feeling loss and RWBY is the least of their concerns right now. I honestly don't expect a decision from them til after the funeral whenever it is. (Don't ask them about it either)
> 
> If the show is canceled be accept their decision in their choice and be supportive of them. Its the right thing to do and nothing will convince them other wise no matter how much the fandom cries. 
> 
> We love you Monty. Enjoy the DDR game board in the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone after a long time I have finally gotten to uploading this new chapter. Sadly due to the events in the show. Without knowledge of how the school year goes on past the tournament. This fic will officially end when the tournament ends, since I wanted this fic to be Canon to the school year at Beacon as possible. However my fic CFVY HAREM will more than likely take a non Canon route if you wish to see more. As finals come up I am focused on those and I've been struggling with bad depression lately. Making it hard to write. I apologize for the LONG wait and I hope to upload another chapter soon! Thank you all for being patient and loving this fic still. I really appreciate it! Maybe I'll try having a fanart contest in the future for those who enjoy this fic! I'll work on that idea as well. Again thank you so much everyone!

Yatsuhashi saw a commercial for the tournament show up on his scroll. He frowned at the idea, surely his team leader would be disappointed when she finally realized that he wouldn't be healed up and ready to go before it started. He closed his scroll and held his head. He grunted a bit as the scratched on his seemed to have shifted, causing slightly pain. He shook gently ignoring the pain. Soon he heard a knock at his door and Velvet entered. He laid back again, smiling sadly at her.

"S-sorry I'm here earlier than usual...Coco is upset and Fox is comforting her. He had to explain to her that we couldn't do the tournament this year.. And she's kind of upset about it..." Velvet spoke sadly. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Yatsu sighed softly and sadly hearing that.

"S-she isn't upset at you though! P-please don't be u-upset at yourself...." Velvet's ears drooped sadly. Yatsuhashi took a deep breath and sighed. He sat up and leaned forward again only to gently grab Velvet and pull her into his lap. He laid back again and Velvet laid against his chest. She curled up slowly on his lap, he held her gently with one arm and pulled the thin hospital blanket up to her, soon returning the other arm around her. They laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"I-i asked the nurse about you...she said that you'll be able to go at least watch the tournament as long as you take care of yourself, and don't fight." Velvet looked up at him. He looked at her and met her gaze. A smile softly and slowly returned to his face, as did hers. 

"It defiantly sounds better than watching from my scroll..." Yatsuhashi spoke softly. Velvet nodded and smiled more. 

"C-can w-we consider that...a-a date?" Velvet asked shyly. Yatsuhashi chuckled and nodded, and after a second at gazing at her pulled her up slowly and pressed his lips to hers in a happy and gentle kiss.

"Oh course" he spoke softly to her. Both of the two struggled to hold in their blushes that had began to form on each other faces. After only a few moments of silence Velvet began to giggle randomly. Yatsuhashi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What is on your mind?" He asks, beginning to chuckle himself out of the contagiousness that is Velvet's laughter. 

"If you fall down I don't know how either of us will be able to pick you up. It'll be silly watching Coco and Fox struggle to help you up. I know it sounds a bit mean but Coco does love go boast about how strong she is..." Velvet smiled happily at the silly thought of the team all struggling to help Yatsu up. 

"I do believe that for a few days they will require me to be sitting down. So there's nothing to worry about me falling...as long as we get to sit in the front row if the tournament. Stairs may not be good for me, especially if that sitting requires a wheel chair." He smirks loosening his arms around the girl as she turns to face him.

"Who will push you in the chair though?" Velvet asked giggling yet again only to hear the door open rather quickly.

"I will! Duh! I am pretty strong, I'm not called a tank for nothing." Coco bursted out. Fox was struggling to keep her volume down for those also currently in the hospital. The sudden boast made both Yatsuhashi and Velvet begin to chuckle a bit. The chuckling leaving Coco confused. Coco quickly shook the thought out and went onto the topic she wanted to speak of.

"Anyways, I have taken the liberty to sign Yatsu here out. He will be able to leave tomorrow morning. Perfect timing since the tournament starts tomorrow afternoon as well. Might as well use this to our advantage! Next year more than likely this year's tournament winner will be there. So we can observe our competition in hopes to get us to the win next year!" Coco smirked proud of her plan. Fox clapped sarcastically, but honestly it only boosted the ever growing ego Coco had created to hide the fact she was extremely upset over not competing this year. Velvet nuzzled back into Yatsuhashi's chest a bit and giggled while nodding.

"Sounds like the perfect plan Coco. I can't wait for tomorrow and next year. I'm sure that if we work hard and strategize correctly, your plan will work perfectly!" Velvet smiled happily at the thought of her and her friends working better and stronger together in the near future. Feeling Yatsuhashi's arms wrap gently around her again. She smiled and blushed more when those arms gave a gentle squeeze. 

Meanwhile all Fox could do, was wonder why everything had gotten so Silent all of a sudden.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the fic draws to a close here in a few fics. I've been thinking it over and will more than likely have a fanart contest! I'll include more details in the next chapter as I can them out. Let me know if anyone of my fans out there would be interested. For now enjoy this short chapter. The next chapter I promise will be longer.

Velvet held Yatsuhashi hand tightly out of nervousness as they boarded off the airship and into the arena. Coco and Fox stood there waiting for them. Coco saw them and waved. Velvet couldn't help but wave back. Her team was going to spend some time together and it filled her heart with joy. Not only that but Yatsuhashi had finally been allowed to go home. Not that he was home for long before Velvet grabbed him and practically dragged him out the door to meet the other half of the team. Shed have to apologize for that later.

"Took you two love birds long enough. What were you doing? Making out?" Coco teased the two. Velvet couldn't help but blush deeply.

"Coco that isn't funny!" Velvet exclaimed softly and nervously. Yatsuhashi chuckled a bit. It was only now that Velvet could see how terribly red his face was as well. It was adorable. 

"Let's get inside to get good seats. I can only detect Aura from so far away" Fox stated and turned and began to walk ahead.

"W-wait up F-Fox!" Velvet said. Coco helped Velvet make sure Yatsuhashi was ok until they arrived at their seats. Velvet saw Yatsuhashi sigh if releif as he finally sat down. She couldn't help but giggle and lean down and kiss his cheek. He smiled at her gesture as Velvet took a seat right beside him. The announcements began as they explained how the tournament works and announced the first teams to battle. 

Watching the battles brought everyone to excitement and joy as they watched teams come and go for a spot in the next stage of the tournament. After several hours of cheering and shouting and even eating popcorn that Fox was kind enough to go get himself during a rather boring battle. The first day of the tournament had ended. 

The team waited for a good majority of the crowd to leave the arena before heading out themselves. Coco seemed to be in a deep thought process. Velvet would've asked her what was on her mind. But Yatsuhashi grabbed her attention first.

"Do you think our team will be successful in the tournament next year?" He asked his team. Coco gave a quick thumbs up.

"Don't worry Yatsu, our team will surely take every team standing in our ways out!" Coco exclaimed cheerfully. Velvet looked around and saw everyone smiling at the idea of winning the tournament. She knew that they were going to have to work hard to get there. But hard work has always brought her team together closer and closer. So she looked forward to it.

"If anything. It'll be fun to work together as a team. And not have to deal with major injuries again hopefully!" Velvet smiled with joy. Yatsuhashi couldn't help but chuckle and wrap his arm around Velvet gently and pulling her close as they boarded the ship to home.


	30. Chapter 30

"ベルベット、目を覚まします"

Velvet woke up being gently shaken by a warm hand. That hand just happened to belong to Yatsuhashi. Velvet mumbled a bit to herself as she sat up. It only took a few seconds for her to realize that it wasn't even morning yet. 

"Whats going on Yatsu?" She whispered tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I-i...." Yatsuhashi looked away in embarrassment before sighing and speaking again.

"悪夢" He whispered back nervously. Velvet couldn't help but giggle at how cute she found him when he was nervous. None the less Velvet moved over and gently patted the space on her bed beside her. It took a minute for Yatsuhashi to comply and lay beside her. She lifted the blanket and covered what she could of him. Even snuggled into his side to ensure that he got enough blanket to cover his torso. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Velvet whispered into his side. That got a sigh from Yatsuhashi before he spoke.

"I dreampt that I was careless and you got hurt during the mission... it was terrible.... you went into a coma after being injured and never woke up. I felt lost... I didn't know that to do with myself... I lost myself.. all because I lost you..." he slowly zoned out as his eyes teared up. Velvet herself sniffled a bit and tightened her grip around Yatsuhashi.

"But you aren't careless..your my hero..." Velvet sniffled again. Yatsuhashi wrapped an arm around the small girl and pulled her in closer. 

"B-but I don't want to see you hurt either....but i-i know that's also impossible..." Velvet spoke sadly. Yatsuhashi frowned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I-i mean... we are huntsmen and huntresses in training...and once we graduate. We'll be set out in a world where we will gain injuries from battles and hunting... I can't stop you from being injured and there will be times where I'll be injured...." Velvet teared up again as she sat up.

"But Velvet....i wish to be at your side at your time of need. I want to take any blow that could kill you. I want to protect you...i want to protect everyone on this team. But most importantly you... I love you Velvet. And we should try to head towards our choice of future together... there will be injures along the way...but I'll be willing to take any as long as I got to see you alive and happy every single day of my life...." Yatsu sat up and wrapped his arms around Velvet. Who began to cry. She softly sobbed into Yatsu's chest. Never wanting to leave his arms. Just like Yatsuhashi never wanted to let go of Velvet. He wanted to stay by her side for as long as possible.

The two held to each other until they fell asleep. Happily side by side.


End file.
